


After

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>James travels in the ambulance with her</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> For Sysann's prompt in my Advent Drabbles post on LJ. With **many** thanks to the brilliant Lindenharp for the most important bit.

James travels in the ambulance with her.

He was very respectful, asking first if she wouldn’t prefer Lewis with her. But she said no. Not just because Robbie, however briefly, suspected her, nor because he went after the murderers, leaving James to help her, though that’s part of it. It’s also because it’s bloody hard for a woman to succeed in her field, and she doesn’t want Robbie to see the remnants of her hysteria.

James has already seen it, and she knows it’ll stay their secret.

“He likes that tie that matches your eyes.” One good turn deserves another.


End file.
